medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Not Justice if You Don't Go Overboard!
9th Box: It's Not Justice if You Don't Go Overboard! (やり過ぎなけりゃ正義じゃねえ！, Yarisugi nakerya Seigi janee!) is the ninth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Yobuko orders a somewhat flustered Onigase to take a towel to Unzen at the music room, hoping it will improve the younger girl's work ethic. She goes on to describe what Unzen is like. At the music room, Unzen confronts the Orchestra Club. After a bit of stumbling (due to his fear of public speaking), he announces that he is here to purge the club due to the number of complaints received. The Orchestra Club Captain asks the other members who he is. Despite the other members' worries, the captain is nonplussed. He places an arm on Unzen's shoulder and cheerfully asks that he let the Orchestra Club of the hook. He then turns to another member to get some candy for the enforcer, only to start screaming when Unzen snaps his wrist. Unzen scornfully tells him not to make excuses, and announces that he intends to massacre the whole club. Shiranui is wandering the halls, when she runs into Medaka dressed in a band uniform, heading to the music room. They discuss the Orchestra Club and its captain, before the conversation turns to the other members of the Student Council. When Shiranui asks who the vice-president will be, Medaka claims she wants Shiranui to take the position. Shiranui laughs at the offer, reminding Medaka that she hates both group activities and Medaka herself. Medaka remains adamant however that she wants a vice-president who can oppose her. The two then meet Onigase, much to Onigase's chagrin. When the three arrive at the music room, they find the members of the Orchestra Club scattered about in a comatose heap, with a bloodied Unzen standing in the center of the carnage. Seeing Onigase, he asks her for the towel. Onigase is appalled at the damage, but still dutifully delivers the towel to Unzen. As he cleans himself up, Unzen asks Medaka what she is doing there. He compliments her body, and asks if she would like to become his woman. Medaka confronts Unzen about his brutal methods, asking why he had to go so far. Unzen disparages her "gentle" methods, claiming that if wrongdoers aren't punished, they will simply break the rules again. After hearing Unzen's explanation for his brutal tactics, Onigase thinks to herself that this is the policy of the Enforcers that she believes in, but this is going too far even for her. Shiranui tells Medaka how Unzen is a superhuman just like her, and that ever since he took charge of the Public Morals Committee the organization became much more violent. Unzen calls Shiranui out on her whispering to Medaka, before turning his attention to Medaka herself, and attacking her. Onigase is stunned, having been unable to see the strike at all. Seeing his hit connected, Unzen voices his surprise, thinking Medaka would have dodged. When she tells him she had no reason to dodge because he had no reason to attack her, he attacks her again, daring her to repeat herself. Onigase expresses the same amazement at Unzen's second attack, noting that it was even faster than the first. Medaka one again tells Unzen she has no reason to dodge him, but before Unzen can attack Medaka a third time, Onigase intervenes, refusing to allow even Unzen to attack a student who hasn't broken any rules. Unzen is amused, but agrees to back off, before reiterating to Medaka that they can only be enemies. Medaka insists that they can still talk things out. To everyone's amazement however, Unzen then reveals that he has sent three members of the Public Morals Committee to take out the other members of the Strident Council. After hearing Unzen's declaration of war on the Student Council, Medaka is unimpressed, and leaves the situation in Shiranui's hands, before making to leave the music room. Unzen attacks her again, but she dodges by abandoning her band outfit. Starting a three minute countdown, Medaka rushes off to help the other members of the Student Concil. Unzen expresses his surprise, wondering whether Medaka is a ninja, and makes to pursue her, but is stopped by Shiranui, who points out that he can't attack her because she hasn't broken any rules. When Onigase confirms this, Unzen decides to wait in the music room and simply observe the situation as if he was watching a movie. As Yoshinogari sneaks up on Kikaijima, Medaka clotheslines him, knocking them both out of a window. Despite Yoshinogari's struggling, Medaka manages to land them both safely. Running into Isahaya, she asks the older girl for her cleats, having destroyed her own shoes running at full speed. With the new pair of shoes and Yoshinogari's claws, Medaka scales the outside of the school, aiming for the third floor, though she overshoots it and arrives at the third floor. As Kunisaki raises his bike to strike Akune with it, Medaka appears on top of it, and chtazies the Enforcer for using the bike incorrectly. She then rides away, leaving Kunisaki standing with his hands above his head. When Akune questions what his pose is supposed to be, Kunisaki answers that it is supposed to be the Statue of Liberty. Medaka finds her way blocked by a large group of members of the Public Morals Committee, but she manages to cycle around them, avoiding them all. Yobuko makes herself known to Zenkichi, asking him to carry some boxes for her, and comments that he seems used to hard work. When Zenkichi answers that he has heard the same about her, she acts embarrassed, before agreeing and revealing that she has attacked multiple people on Unzen's orders. She then attacks Zenkichi from behind with several chains hidden in her sleeves, only to be stopped by Medaka, who comments that the Enforcers even had prepared a finishing tape for her. Stunned by the other girl's entrance, Yobuko can only think to herself that Medaka isn't normal. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Harigane Onigase #Fue Yobuko #Myouri Unzen #Hansode Shiranui #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Mogana Kikaijima #'Orchestra Club Captain' #Rankaku Yoshinogari #Kanraku Kunisaki #Aria Ariake #Isagi Isahaya Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, Onigase is cleaning giant iron balls, which most likely belong to Myouga Unzen. *In the anime, Unzen's attack on the Orchestra Club is considerably toned down from the original manga. Also in the anime, two members of the Orchestra Club are spared from Unzen's wrath, and are seen crying in the corner when Medaka, Onigase, and Shiranui arrive. *In the anime, Yoshinogari sneaks up on Kikaijima by hanging from the ceiling. In the manga, he came through a doorway on his feet. *In the anime, before attacking Akune, Kunisaki is seen pumping up the wheels of his bicycle. *In the anime, the Enforcers sent to stop Medaka are far better equipped, carrying riot shields and setting up a barricade at the foot of the stairs. Category:Episodes